


Не стоит меня злить

by F_D



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist
Genre: Drama, Gen, Out of Character, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_D/pseuds/F_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Им опасно злить друг друга. </p>
<p>Написано на ВР-2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не стоит меня злить

**Author's Note:**

> OOC Вольфганга, жестокость.

Граф осторожно поднимает реторту и подносит ее к глазам. Алый состав начинает мутнеть спустя мгновение, и на дно опускается бурый осадок. Граф хмурится и ставит реторту на стол с громким стуком. Целая неделя опытов пошла насмарку. Он раздраженно перебирает стопку рецептов, ища нужный список ингредиентов. Просматривая исписанные листки, пытается понять, что именно пошло не так, и как это можно исправить. Но граф уже знает, кто в этом виноват.

Рукоять плети бьет по губам, оставляя кровоточащие ранки. Вольфганг не успевает отстраниться, как кожаные хвосты оборачиваются вокруг шеи. Граф резко тянет плеть на себя, отчего алхимик захлебывается воздухом, пытаясь устоять на ногах. Вольфганг пытается ослабить кожаную петлю, но у него плохо получается. Граф холодно и зло смотрит ему прямо в глаза.  
— Я предупреждал тебя, — цедит граф, — чтобы ты не испытывал мое терпение.  
Он отпускает рукоять, и плеть повисает черной змеей. Вольфганг хватает губами воздух, распутывая наконец едва не ставшую смертельной петлю, и все же опускается на пол, чтобы прийти в себя.  
Граф никуда не уходит, словно ждет, когда алхимик заговорит.  
Вольфганг хрипло, сорвано дышит, упираясь руками в пол. На графа он даже не смотрит.  
Тот делает шаг вперед и, наклонившись, сжимает пальцами подбородок алхимика.  
— Ты же знаешь, как опасно меня злить.  
Пальцы впиваются в кожу до боли, острые ногти царапают, оставляя следы.  
Вольфганг молчит, выдерживая его тяжелый взгляд, словно не боится графского гнева.  
Граф отступает назад, отталкивая алхимика, и бросает листки с формулами ему в лицо.  
— Если в ближайшие несколько дней не исправишь рецепт, я тебя убью, — произносит он со злостью, и, развернувшись, направляется к выходу.  
За спиной графа по-прежнему слышно прерывистое дыхание.  
Но, несмотря на всю свою злость, он рад, что у Вольфганга нет серьезных ран. Граф понимает, что никто из принадлежащих ему алхимиков не сможет настолько приблизиться к тайне создания эликсира бессмертия. Хотя Вольфгангу стоит дерзить ему куда меньше.

Когда графа прижимают к стене и, не давая вырваться, насильно вливают содержимое флакона, его окатывает волной ужаса. Он пытается дернуться, но Вольфганг не дает ему освободиться, внимательно следя, чтобы тот проглотил все. Граф давится, кашляет, но состав все же попадает в горло. Вольфганг невозмутимо отирает его губы и лишь убедившись, что граф все выпил, отпускает.  
Тот смотрит на алхимика широко раскрытыми глазами и судорожно выдыхает, пытаясь не сползти вниз от пережитого шока.  
— Надеюсь, результатом ты будешь доволен, — спокойно произносит алхимик, убирая пустой флакон.  
Граф шумно выдыхает, пытаясь осознать произошедшее.  
— Эликсир сварен по всем правилам, — вновь говорит Вольфганг, — и первая порция начнет действовать через сутки. В лаборатории ты найдешь указания, как потом его принимать.  
Граф не сводит с алхимика потрясенного взгляда, не в силах обрести дар речи.  
— Не бойся, это не яд, — отвечает на невысказанный вопрос Вольфганг и выходит из комнаты.  
Граф провожает его глазами и несколько раз сглатывает, пытаясь свыкнуться со вкусом эликсира. Придя в себя, он ругает алхимика последними словами, встряхивает головой, чувствуя, что начинает злиться.  
Но как бы ни была сильна злость, граф понимает, что гнев Вольфганга может быть опасен для него самого.  
А заветный эликсир с каждой минутой разливается по венам.


End file.
